Faut pas chercher
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Quand le groupe de Sanzo ce retrouve un matin sur le bateau de notre équipage favori... pour l'anniveraire de Lisen-chan !


Pour l'anniversaire de Lisen-chan ^^

Base : Saiyuki, one piece

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univer Saiyuki est à Kazuya Minekura, ceux de One Piece sont à Eichiro Oda !

Il y a des jours, comme ça, ou on se dit qu'on ferait mieux de rester coucher. Et c'est justement un tel jour que Sanzo se réveilla. Déjà, il constata qu'il était tout seul, alors que lui et ses compagnons avaient dormi la veille dans une chambre à quatre. Ensuite, il ne se souvenait pas que ladite chambre ressemble à une infirmerie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Le moine, comme à son habitude, sortit son arme fétiche. Il pointa par précaution le canon de son chère Smith&amp;Wesson sur celui qui venait dans la pièce.

Il mit dix bonnes secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Ce qui en gros se résumer à une sorte de raton-laveur avec un chapeau et des cornes. La chose se rendit compte de l'arme dirigée vers lui

« - Haaaaaaaa ! A l'aide il veut me tuer !

\- On se calme le raton-laveur, dis-moi plutôt où je suis !

\- Je suis un renne !

\- On s'en fout ! Donc t'est qui, je suis où et où sont les trois hurluberlus qui étaient avec moi ?

\- Je m'appelle Chopper, tu es sur le bateau de Luffy au chapeau de paille, tes compagnons sont dans les chambres, je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes ici.

\- … Ok… et je dors depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! On vous à trouver étendu sur la pelouse ce matin, inconscient. J'ai examiné tes amis, ils n'ont rien, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'occuper de toi…

\- Premièrement ce ne sont pas mes amis mais mais serviteurs. Deuxièmement je vais très bien, troisièmement je veux parler à ce… Luffy, là… ton chef ?

\- Capitaine. C'est mon capitaine.

\- Ouais bon, il est où ? Je vais le voir…

\- Non, restes coucher ! On ne sait jamais…

\- Tu préfères avoir un joli trou dans le crâne ?

\- Mais… »

Sanzo bouscula le petit renne pour pouvoir passer, et constata qu'effectivement il y avait une pelouse sur le bateau. Et qu'ils étaient en pleine mer.

« - Oh regarde, il s'est réveiller ! »

Il se tourna vers celui qui avait déclaré ces mots : un gars aux cheveux frisé et au long nez. Il était avec un autre, qui portait un chapeau de paille

« - Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver Luffy ?

\- C'est moi !

\- Ok... Bon tu as deux secondes pour me dire pourquoi je suis là.

\- Hey mais j'en sais rien moi !

\- Vous nous avez kidnappez, avouez !

\- Hein, mais non !»

Sans chercher plus loin, le bonze tira. Mais la balle qui atteignit Luffy… faillit lui revenir en pleine tête. Il en fût stupéfait.

« - Cherche pas, je suis un homme élastique !

\- Ah…

\- Et on ne t'as pas kidnappé

\- Ah…

\- On est des gentils pirates

\- Ah…»

L'homme soi-disant religieux vérifia qu'il avait toujours son sutra. Et la réponse était oui. Il baissa son arme.

« - Et au fait moi je m'appelle Ussop, je suis un très valeureux guerrier des mers… laisses moi te raconter la fois où

\- J'ai pas le temps de t'écouter, je dois aller secouer les trois autres

\- Ils sont dans notre chambre, vient je t'y emmène… eu… le mec en robe blanche !

\- … Appelle-moi Sanzo…

\- Oh, dommage ça t'allait bien !

\- …

\- … Bon d'accord Sanzo »

Ainsi ils entrèrent tous les trois (c'est qu'il les lâches pas le Pinocchio) Dans ladite chambre :

« - REVEILLEZ VOUS OU JE VOUS TIRE DU LIT DE FORCE ! »

Cette gentille formule magique eu l'effet escompter. Celui aux cheveux rouge, répondant au nom de Gojyo, se pris la tête entre les mains et murmura quelques chose à propos d'un certains bonze aux yeux de cockers. Le second, qui avait un monocle et était souriant, nommé Hakkai, dit un joyeux « Bonjour tout le monde ! ». Le troisième, Goku, demanda si c'était l'heure de petit déjeuner. Sanzo leurs expliqua brièvement la situation.

« - Je vois… donc nous sommes sur un bateau avec des gentils pirates dessus…

\- Si j'ai bien compris, oui.

\- … Un plan d'un yokai ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait quand même… et de la part d'Ukoku aussi d'ailleurs…

\- Bon, on va manger ? »

Ils se tournèrent vers le jeune brun. Décidément, celui-là, il ne pensait qu'à manger. Le renne entra dans la pièce.

« - Quelqu'un a faim ?

\- Oui, on a faim !

\- Ba attendez, je vais le dire à Sanji ! Suivez-moi !»

Ils suivirent tous les petites reines, qui les emmenèrent dans la cuisine. Un blond avec une mèche qui lui couvrait un œil et un sourcil en vrille les y accueillirent :

« - Bonjour ! Vous êtes donc réveillé… je vais vous faire à manger, vous devez crever de faim. Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de jolies fille parmi vous…

\- Je suis tellement d'accord avec toi…

\- Ah, leurs beaux visages…

\- Leurs jolies formes…

\- Tiens, le cafard rouge s'est trouvé un alter-ego

\- Depuis quand tu connais ce mot le singe ?

\- Hey, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu ne l'imagine, kappa pervers !

\- VOS GUEULES !

\- Hey, on ne tire pas dans la cuisine ! »

En effet, le blond au chakra avait tiré, faisant un trou au-dessus de la cuisinière.

« - Bon, j'ai presque finis. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder. »

En effet, en plus de ceux déjà présent vinrent s'ajouter deux femmes, une brune et une rousse tout à fait au goût de Gojyo, qui profitait bien de la vue offerte par le bikini de celle aux cheveux de feu.

« - Tiens, bonjours belles demoiselles, quel est votre nom ?

\- Héhéhéhé… je suis Robin. Et elle c'est Nami.

\- Hey pas touche ce sont MES mellorines !

\- Ah, elles sont chasse garder ? Excuse mec, je l'ignorais ! Je ne prends pas les copines des autres !

\- C'est rien… mais t'aurais prévenu!

\- Mais t'as de la chance quand même

\- T'as vu ça, hein !»

Aucun des deux ne vit les poings de la rousse en bikinis s'abattre sur leurs têtes. Et une bosse chacun, une !

« - On n'est pas des proies ! Bandes de pervers ! »

Puis vint ensuite un épéiste au cheveu vert, un squelette et un cyborg en slip. Sanzo, que plus rien ne surprenait, ne dit rien, Gojyo entame une conversation avec le squelette pervers nommé brook : il avait compris qu'ils étaient dans le même camp quand il avait demandé aux filles s'il pouvait voir leurs petites culottes. Goku était impressionner par les gadgets de Franky, et Hakkai discutait sabre avec Zorro. Certes il ne savait pas les manier, mais il avait une très large culture, y compris dans le milieu des armements. Ils apprirent aussi ce qu'était un fruit du démon.

Une fois le repas servi, les membres de l'équipage constatèrent que Luffy avait trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur dans la catégorie « je suis un estomac sur patte ». Franky, Ussop et Chopper arbitraient le fameux « match » entre Goku et leurs capitaine, d'ailleurs… et ils étaient à égalité ! Robin et Hakkai discutaient, chacun avec son fameux sourire, Gojyo parlait toujours avec Sanji et Brook, car entre pervers on en a des choses à se dire, Sanzo entretenait une conversation sur les idiots/serviteurs/étrangetés/autres qui leurs servaient de compagnon.

Puis ils restèrent sur le bateau, toute l'après-midi. En même temps ils n'avaient pas beaucoup le choix, ils n'allaient pas nager jusqu'au Togenkyo. Ainsi Goku appris comment bien pêcher, Sanzo dut se taper des explications techniques dont il se fichait parce que Franky tenait absolument à lui montrer ses inventions (et bon, les armes à feux ne marchaient pas sur lui non plus apparemment), Gojyo était encore avec les deux pervers du navire et tous ensemble se pliaient aux volontés de ces belles demoiselle, et Hakkai apprit certaines technique médicales avec Chopper, car après tout ça peut toujours servir. Le soir, après un nouveau dîner agité, Ils dormirent avec les autres garçons, sans incidents majeur.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers les fenêtres… et mais attendez… des fenêtres, pas des hublots…

Le moine constata qu'il était de retour dans la chambre de l'auberge. Et à entendre les ronflements, Goku était là aussi. Ah oui, les deux autres également.

Ils avaient bu quoi hier soir pour faire un rêve pareil ?

Il réveilla les trois autres.

« - Ah ma tête… j'ai fait un de ses rêves !

\- Le miens aussi était bizarre

\- Pareil. J'ai rêvé qu'on était sur un bateau avec de gentils pirates et que je faisais un concourt de nourriture avec un certain Luffy !

\- … J'ai fait le même rêve.

\- Pareil.

\- … Faut pas chercher. On a du boire un truc bizarre hier soir.

\- Peut-être… bon Sanzo a raison : faut pas chercher

\- Ouais. On va manger !

\- Oui, oui ! »

Quelque part, au royaume céleste :

« - Kanzeon Bosatsu !

\- Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai gaffé sur ce coup-là…

\- Il ne faut pas vous amusez avec vos pouvoir quand vous avez abusé de l'alcool !

\- Mais Jîroshin… elle était bonne !

\- Quand même, les envoyer dans un monde avec des pirates…

\- Mais c'est à cause de ce vieux bouquin de tempo sur les guerres navales ! Remarque, ils se sont bien amusé… c'était marrant à regarder !

\- … Si vous le dîtes…»

Voilà… je sais qu'il est plutôt court, mais bon… Joyeux anniversaire Lisen-chan !


End file.
